BIMULACRA (Terrorsnuckel)
by InkyCipher1496
Summary: Dark! Moo Snuckel x Terroriser this is based on a Game called Simulacra but it's going to be a little bit different than the game.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone

**Author's Note: I just wanted to let you know that i don't own anything except for the ideas!!**

Brian's POV

I just woke up from my afternoon nap as usually. I got up from my bed and headed downstairs to have a nice cup of tea and maybe even read the newspaper. So I went over to the front door and open and I noitced something odd under the newspaper. I picked it up and saw a cell phone sitting there on my porch. I had puzzle look on my face as to why there was a phone on porch. But I picked the phone up and went back inside. Was someone playing a prank on me? The only people that would do this would be my friends but here is the rub, they live far from me so who would have left this phone? I decided to charge it up and maybe see who it belongs to. I grabbed my phone charger from the bedroom and came back downstairs and charge it. While the phone charges, I texted my buddy, Tyler Wilde and see what he was up to..

 **Tyler**

 _Brian_

 _"Good afternoon, Tyler!"_

 **Ding!**

 **"What up Fuckboi?"**

 _"Nothing much, just found a cell phone on my porch... Did you happen to come by my house and prank me?"_

 **"No... I haven't been to your house since Spring break from College.. that's kinda of creepy, Brian. Do you know who belongs to?"**

 _"Nope, the phone was died when I tried to turn it on. I'm charging it now as we speak.."_

 **"Anyway, would you like to play a round of Hide and Seek with me Evan Jonathan and David?"**

 _"Sure thing, Tyler. Give me a few minutes to get everything ready!"_

 **"Okay, Brian!"**

So I got everything set up for our game play when I heard a ding coming from the strange cell phone. It must have been done charging. I took my headphones off and went over to where the phone was at and turned it on! The phone didn't have a password or code to put in. It had a picture of a handsome guy on the background photo and kinda of blushed and stated snooping around the phone to see who the phone belongs to. Then there was several texts from a guy named Lui, 14 missed calls from a guy named Jack. So I opened the texts up from the guy named Lui and started reading them.

 **Lui**

 **"Brock, are you okay? Haven't heard from you in several days."**

 **"I'm sorry for cheating on you with Luke."**

 **"But you have been distance lately and I thought you were seeing someone else.. I did love you until you started acting strange.."**

I decided to tell this **"Lui"** guy that I wasn't **"Brock"** and that I found this guy's phone on my porch.

 _"Dude, whoever this Brock guy is.. has left this phone my pouch for some reason and I found it this afternoon.. my name is Brian BTW... Do you know where Brock is?"_

" **So, Brock isn't there?"**

 _"Nope, just his cell phone.."_

 **"Damnit! I have been trying to get ahold of him for several days and he hasn't responded to my texts at all... I seriously hope that nothing has happened to him.. I did love him..."**

 _"Do you know where he lives so I can return his phone?"_

 **"To be honest with you, he was staying with me until he found out about me cheating on him but I thought he was also cheating on me with someone else. If you hear from him please let me know!"**

 _"Okay, I will!"_

Then this guy's phone rings and it was This **Jack** guy and I answered it.

 **"Brock, where the hell are you?"**

 _"This isn't Brock. I found his phone on my porch this afternoon. I'm Brian."_

 **"Is Brock with you? He is my cousin and I need to know if he is alright?"**

 _"No, he isn't here. Just his cell phone."_

 **"Fuck, it's all Lui's fault for Breaking Brock's heart with another guy! I swear if Lui has to do with Brock going missing I'm going to kill him if I ever get my hands on him!!"**

 _"I'm sorry I can't be of any help, Mr..."_

 **"Call me Jack. And I'm.glad you found his phone. I just hope he is okay. He is the only family I have left.. the guy on his background photo is Brock. If you see or hear anything about him. Please let me know.."**

 _"Okay, I will Jack."_

I put the phone down on the counter and decided to look around his phone. He had a dating app on his phone and I got on it and there was several guys/girls that had talked to this Brock guy. The names were Shannon, Mark, Tom, Deanna, Taylor, Craig and Anthony. Then my own phone had a text from a dating app I had on my phone. It was from a guy named Moo Snuckel.

 ** _"Hello, Cutie ;)"_**

 _"Do I know you?"_

 ** _"No.. but I know you~"_**

 _"Who are you?"_

 ** _"Just someone that wants to get to know you. The names Moo what is your name cutie?"_**

 _"I am Brian Terror.."_

 ** _"What a cute name for a cutie pie like you~"_**

 _"Well, I got to go now.. see ya.."_

And this Moo Snuckel didn't reply back. I went back to play more Gmod with my friends when Tyler asked why I taking so long and the others asked as well.

 _"Sorry, someone called my phone.." I lied_

 **"Oh okay!"** Was there reply

I was finding a place to hide unaware of someone or something was watching me from a black screen!! After awhile, I decided to go to bed because it was midnight right now and I was really tired. But first I took a quick shower and then I charge my phone up and Brock's phone sat beside mine on my night table. I pulled the covers overy body and turned on my side and went to sleep, not seeing the glitched figure standing beside my bed...

 ** _He ShOuLd Be FuN To PlAy WiTh~_**

 **Author's Note:I hope you like this chapter!! See you in the next chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Creepy Stuff

**Author's Note:Here** **is the next chapter hope you like and as always I hope you Enjoy!!**

Brian's POV

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off, Evan Fong was calling me at this early in the morning? I picked up the phone and answered it.

 _"Hello Evan?"_

 **"Oh hey, Brian... Listen have you heard from Tyler this morning? He hasn't been responding to my calls nor messages!"**

 _"Uh no hold and let me text him.."_

I still had Evan on the phone while I Texted Tyler.. I waited and waited but he didn't reply.

 _"Evan, he isn't replying to my texts!"_

 **"He was supposed to meet me at Starbucks rn when you left last night when you got tired and went to bed.. it's strange that he isn't answering at all."**

Ding! New Text Message from Tyler!~

 _"Hold on, Evan he texted me!!"_

I opened the text from Tyler but something was wrong...

 ** _"He is a Worthless worm... He doesn't deserve Evan and now he is gone from this world as we speak..."_**

I stared at the text in shock as I reread it and then sent it to Evan.

 _"This is what he sent! This isn't Tyler!!"_ I said

 **"Should I call the cops. Tyler always comes to my place because we are dating and he didn't show up and I thought he was seeing someone else behind my back and now where is he?"** Evan says

 _"Go by his house and see if he is there? I would go but we live far away from each other or else I would!!"_ I said

 **"Okay, I will head over to his house and I will call the cops if I need to.. talk to you soon."**

That isn't like Tyler to just disappear without telling Evan. And who was this mysterious person that got ahold of his phone..

 ** _Ding!! New Text Message from Tyler!!~_**

I looked at my phone and I screamed at what I saw!! And I called Evan right away.

 **"Brian, what's wrong!!"**

 _"Don't go to his house please I beg you. Call the cops now and let them follow you to the house!! Just trust me on this one!!"_

 **"Okay, call you back later!!"** Evan says

~Later~

I put my phone on the table and drank my tea when I get a text from Moo Snuckel, a guy on the dating app.

 ** _"Good morning, Brian! How are you today?"_**

 _"I don't feel up to talking right now.."_

 ** _"What's wrong?"_**

 _"It's none of your business..."_

 ** _"Come on, I just want to talk to you, Brian~"_**

 _"You are really creepy you know that!?!?!"_

 ** _"Look.. I'm just trying to get a friend on this dating app I have.. I'm sorry to have bother you!"_**

Now I feel really bad about being rude to Moo Snuckel and I texted him back.

 _"I'm sorry, just having a bad day.. a friend of mine was killed by someone and I just got off the phone with my best friend, who was upset about his boyfriend being killed..."_

 ** _"Holy shit!! That's sucks dude! I didn't mean to have bother you.. I am lonely and don't have no one to talk to on here.."_**

 _"Maybe we can be friends?"_ I said

 ** _"I would love to be your friend, Brian! Oh I have to go now see ya.."_**

 _"Okay, bye!!"_

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _???'s POV_**

 ** _It seems that I have a fly caught in my web of lies.. I wonder what else I can do make him be mine before someone else has a shot for him. Yes, I did hate humans and their feelings but this Guy was very different from the others I have killed.. something about him makes me feel strange and I wanted to know more about him, so that's why I killed his friend Tyler to get information about him. And boy, he was fun to kill. Hearing him beg for mercy~_**

 **"ReMeMbEr WhAt YoUr MiSsIoN Is~"** says the voice in my mind

" ** _Oh, don't worry Moo Snuckel.. I know what I'm doing~"_** I said with a evil smirk on my face

I glitched a little as I laughed...

~Back with Brian~

I swear I felt like I was being watched but I was the only one in this house. I looked around on Brock's phone again, seeing if there was a way of tracking to where he could have gone but so far I found nothing but just old text messages and photos of Brock.. but what was really strange was that yesterday when I got the phone charged up, there wasn't a lot of pictures of him but now there is and even videos of him. And then I watched one of the creepy videos on Brock's phone which was very disturbing in many ways!! He was talking to himself and it sounded like he was having a argument over something but it was just his voice I heard until I turned up the volume on the phone and I heard a Demonic voice talking t

Back to him. Then the phone malfictions and turns itself off and then back on. And when I went to find the video I was watching it was gone, which made me scratch my head in confusion. Then my phone goes off and it was a call from a unknown number. I answer it and I was very nervous about this.

 _"Hello?"_

 ** _"You could have saved him, Brian~"_**

 _"Who is this?"_

 ** _"My name is BIMULACRA and you should have saved him but it's too late now. Poor Evan, is going to be so lonely since his boyfriend is died~"_**

 _"Whoever you are, you're sicked and twisted!!"_

 ** _"I Maybe Sicked and Twisted but at least I didn't sit around and do nothing while Tyler was getting stabbed to death~"_**

 _"You're behind this ain't you!!"_

 ** _"Why, yes I am and I wonder who will be my next victim~"_**

And the call drops as I hear the door bell ring and went to answer it! I opened the door and saw no one there. This was starting to get a little creepy. I called Evan to see how he was doing. After a hour of talking to Evan and making sure he was alright, I went up to my room and took a little nap as my phone charged up and Brock's phone was still downstairs on the counter. As I slept, a Glitched figure comes into my room and jumps into my phone and makes it start acting up and making noises to where it woke me up.

 **~Ding! New text message from Moo Snuckel~**

 ** _"How are you, Brian?"_**

 _"I'm good just taking a nap, I have a headache.."_

 ** _"Oh, okay! I was just wondering what you were doing. Sorry to have bother you!"_**

 _"Oh no, you are fine.. I need to get up and make something to eat anyway."_

 ** _"I wish we could meet up sometime..."_**

 _"Maybe.."_

After my text, this Guy stopped texting me and then Brock's phone goes off and alerts me that he has a text from Lui.

 **"Brian, I have been getting a bunch of texts messages from his cell phone. Have you seen the texts?"** He says

 _"No, his phone is clean of texts except for the old texts and that's it!"_

 **"That's strange! It says that these texts were sent five minutes ago!"** Lui says

 _"Are you serious right now!?!?!"_

 **"Yeah! Are you sure that Brock isn't there?"** Lui says

 _"No, it's just me in my house!"_

 **"It's strange that Brock isn't there. I wonder if you could get a backup for his phone and see if you can find anything strange. Text me and let me know."** Lui says

 _"Okay, I will try."_

I decided to look around even more into Brock's phone but so far I haven't found anything. But then I come across a few texts from the Girl named Shannon.

"Brock, I can't believe that we got to meet face to face today. Maybe we should get together soon and go to that some area to party."

"I don't know, that was a really creepy place to have a party. Out in the middle of the woods and those guys in black..."

I reread that part and this was a clue to what happened to Brock. I copy and paste these texts and sent them to Lui.

 **"Who is this Shannon girl?"**

 _"Some girl on this dating app on his phone. They went to a party on April 31. Wait a minute, something just pop up on his phone!"_

"Walpurgis Night Walpurgisnacht. Tonight we celebrate with a Sacrifice..."

I sent this to Lui on Brock's phone and it was from Shannon.

 **"That's the night of the Witches! I know some German and that's not a good sign!"** Lui says

 _"What does it mean? Sacrifice?"_

 **"It means a human sacrifice.."** he says

 _"So, basically maybe Brock is the Human Sacrifice?"_

 **"But where is he! He text me two days ago before you found the phone. He has to be around somewhere!"** Lui says

 _"I will keep digging and see what I find."_

 **"Send me any strange stuff."** He says

I put the phone down and before I could say or do anything, I hear a sigh and then laughter.

 ** _"Hahahahahaha"_**

I looked around and nobody was there but me. I knew it wasn't me laughing. This was freaky as hell and I need to figure out what is going on before it's too late!!

I was totally unaware that I was a fly in a Spiderweb waiting to be eaten by the Spider...

 **Author's Note:I** **hope you like this chapter!! See you in the next chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trap is Set!

**Author's Note: Enjoy this next part of this Story!!**

 **???'s POV**

 **I waited patiently for him to text back and while waiting, I had a perfect plan to lair him out of the house and into my arms. Then a few minutes later, he texts back.**

 _"Why? I don't know who you are and what you could do to me! I have already lost a best friend and who knows I could be killed.."_ _he says_

 **"I will protect you Brian! Trust in me~"**

~With Brian~

Moo Snuckel had text me to meet up with him.. but I wasn't so sure about it. He is a total stranger and who knows what could happen and I can't just go out on a date with some guy I barely know.

"I'm sorry Moo. Maybe some other time.."

I didn't receive anything else for awhile until Lui texted Brock's phone.

 **"Dude, Brock's phone must be acting up again. Because I'm getting more texts from his phone!"** Lui says

 _"I haven't touch the phone at all today! I swear it's sitting right here on the table all morning! Until now that I'm texting you!"_

 **"Have you done a backup or reset to his phone?"** He asked

 _"Not yet. Let me do that right quick!"_

Just then I get a phone call from my phone and it was that same unknown number.

 _"Stop calling me, you fucking creep!!"_

 **"You can't erase it..."**

 _"What do you mean?" I asked_

 **"I'm not dumb Brian.. you're trying to Erase the phone but you see that phone won't erase anything. It will come back and you will see things, that you won't be able to unsee~"**

The call ends and I didn't understand what he meant and how does this person know that I have Brock's phone? Anyway, I went to reset Brock's phone and let it do it's thing and reset. After a few minutes and it had me answer questions that were strange to ask, but the phone reset and there was nothing on the phone until I got a text and it was Lui.

 **"You reset the phone?"** He asked

 _"Yes, I did and there is nothing..."_

Then the phone glitches and I see Brock's face on the screen but it looked glitched and then it goes back to normal and there was several texts on the phone. Then there was some photos in the gallery of his phone and I looked and saw some strange Videos and they were very disturbing and I was wondering why would he record things like this!?!? Was all this a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from? I was starting to wonder for my insanity.

 _"Oh my God..."_ I said

I text Lui the pictures and the videos and a few minutes later Lui texted back.

 **"What the hell is going on? Brock keeps saying he is tell and wants me to meet up with him."** Lui says

 _"I don't think that's a good idea!"_ I said

 ** _"He is a useless Worm~" says a voice from out of nowhere_**

I looked around for the source of the voice but nothing. I didn't see the glitched figure behind me.

 **"I'm going to Look for Brock. I have to get him back."** Lui says

 **[I]"Fine, but if something happens please call me on his phone!!" I said**

Then I got a message from Brock's cousin Jack.

 **"Have you found anything yet?"** Jack asked

 _"Yes, let me send them to you hold on!"_ I said

I sent the pictures and small clips of videos. A few minutes later, Jack texted back.

 **"What the hell is going on?"** Jack says

 _"That's what I'm trying to figure out."_ I said

 **"That thing about the Witches Night is not a good sign. I did some research and found out that every year someone is sarciface. If this has happened to Brock then how come he keeps sending texts from that phone of his?"** Jack says

 _"I haven't texted on this phone until I text you and his ex boyfriend Lui.."_ I said

 **"I wonder if he is using his online account to send texts to my phone?"** Jack says

 _"Does he have a computer?"_ I asked

All of a sudden the phone glitched out and turned off on it's own. Then the blank screen starts typing things on it.

 **"THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!!! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!"**

Then my own phone goes off and it was the same unknown number calling. I didn't answer it but the number kept calling and calling until finally I picked up.

 _"What do you want from me!?!?!?"_ I shouted

 **"Good to hear you scream like that, Brian~...Now I know you are broken up inside more easy to control you to do what I want you to do.. You can't run from me, your fate is with me my dear and there's no escape from me. I know where you live and where you are in your house. You're mine and nothing is going to change that~" BIMULACRA says**

 _"I belong to no one!!"_ I said

I grabbed my shit including my phone charger and something to eat and drink. I grabbed the car keys and run out of the house. Not realizing that the BIMULACRA was right beside me in the car but I couldn't see him.

I drove until I stopped by a park that was beside the woods. I sighed as I ate on the granola bars I had and drink on the water. I was shaken up about all this and didn't know what to do. Then I got a text from Moo Snuckel again.

 ** _"Everything okay, I haven't heard from you in a while?"_**

 _"I'm fine. Just sitting in my car at a Park!"_ I said

 ** _"Is it the Groove Park?"_ **Moo asked

 _" Yes, why??"_ I asked

Then the line went died and before Brian could move a forced grabbed him and made hit his head on the steering wheel causing the Male to black out. A Glitch Figure appears beside Me.

 **"Now i have you all to myself~" The figure says**


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Control

**Author's Note: Last Chapter of this Story!! i hope you Enjoy!!**

I woke up to feeling odd. I couldn't see anything but black. My wrists were above me. Where was I? The last thing I remember was texting Moo when my phone acted up. _"Mmmmpth!"_ I saidSomething was over my mouth but then i heard something moving and i started struggling. ** _"DoN't StRuGgLe It'S UsElEsS~"_** BIMULACRA saysI realized that BIMULACRA had me trapped. ** _"SuRpRised To SeE Me or in this case hear me~"_ **He says _"Mmmmpth!!!"_ I shoutedI felt the blindfold come off and I see a few other people tied to posts. Then I looked at who had me and was shocked to see that is was Brock!! ** _"Damn, what beautiful eyes you have Brian~"_ **Brock says glitchingI whimpered when he gripped my chin and looked into my eyes. I felt so strange as I stared back into his. My body felt heavy for some reason. My eyes were clouded over, like I was under a spell or something. Brock takes the gag out of my mouth. ** _"Beauitful Slave~"_ **Brock says _"Master, What is it that you need me to do~"_ I said in a trance like voice ** _"Kill those who stand in our way, Slave~"_ **Brock saysBIMULACRA unties me and hands me a large knife. I walked over to Lui, Evan and Jack. _"I can't do it!!"_ I said ** _"LeT Me HeLp YoU~"_ **Brock saysBrock grabs the knife from me and Stabs Lui in the chest. My mind was screaming but I couldn't move a inch to stop. The blood coming from wounds falls and i felt so scared but then I felt different like i wanted to kill. _"BIMULACRA~"_ I purredHe turns to me with a smirk on his face. ** _"YeS~"_** Brock says _"LeT Me KiLl ThEm FoR YoU, MaStEr~"_ I said with a smirkI took the knife and stabbed them all and laughed as they screamed for mercy. Something deep within me wanting to keep going so I did until the three died slowly from blood loss. I stood there with their covering my shirt and a evil smirk on my face. I was going mad and insane, i just killed three people but I couldn't do nothing but Obey BIMULACRA orders. ** _"GrEaT JoB My LiTtLe SlAvE~"_ **Brock says~Time Skip~I stood there watching as Brock burned the Bodies. Brick told me that he had to kill me in order for me help him destory other people. I was scared at first but he told me it was for the best, so he took the knife and stabbed in the heart. He kissed my lips. ** _"Don't worry I will bring you back promise."_ **He saysThen I saw darkness but when I looked around and I was in a strange world.

 _Where am I??"_ I said

 ** _"You're awake that's good to know."_** Brock says in a calm voice that sounded human likeEverything was glitching around us including myself.

 _"So what now, Master?"_ I asked

 ** _"Please call me, Brock or Moo!"_ **He saysI smiled as I glitched...

 ** _"Now we take your phone and put it on someone's porch for them to find. From there I will do most of the Work Beauitful~"_ **Brock says~Time Skip~I waited as everyone went to sleep in the house. The lights were all out and I ran over to the porch and put my phone there and left. I was just hope we can cause chaos for these people. Because i became what is know as a SIMULACRA and I smirked as I glitched...


End file.
